I'm A Cross Guard
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Alviss ingin menjadi bagian dari Pasukan Pelindung MÄR Heaven, Cross Guard. Tapi akankah para prajurit Cross Guard mengizinkan anak kecil sepertinya bergabung?


Title : I'm A Cross Guard

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : MÄR

Character : Alviss (10 tahun)

Genre : Family

Rating : K

Disclaimer : MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai

Summary : Alviss ingin menjadi bagian dari Pasukan Pelindung MÄR Heaven, Cross Guard. Tapi akankah para prajurit Cross Guard mengizinkan anak kecil sepertinya bergabung?

A/N : Ini adalah kisah tentang masa kecil Alviss. Karena asal usul Alviss itu tidak jelas, aku membuatnya jadi anak yatim piatu di panti asuhan. Yang aneh di fanfic ini adalah, kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi anak seimut dan semanis Alviss… Hmmm…

**I'm A Cross Guard**

MÄR Heaven adalah dunia yang damai. Setidaknya sampai Chess no Koma muncul dan memulai perang di seluruh penjuru MÄR Heaven. Banyak sekali orang-orang tidak berdosa yang menjadi korban kekejaman Chess no Koma. Untuk memerangi Chess no Koma, dibentuklah Pasukan Pelindung MÄR Heaven bernama Cross Guard.

Cross Guard adalah pasukan pelindung yang sangat kuat dan mengagumkan. Itulah yang terlihat di mata semua orang tak terkecuali kami, anak-anak di panti asuhan yang kehilangan orang tua kami saat Chess no Koma menyerang. Kami semua sangat mengidolakan para prajurit Cross Guard dan banyak di antara kami yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang Cross Guard suatu hari nanti termasuk aku.

Berkat Cross Guard, kedamaian MÄR Heaven perlahan mulai pulih termasuk desa tempat panti asuhan kami berada. Sejak sebulan yang lalu, banyak yang datang ke tenpat ini untuk mengadopsi anak.

"Aku akan diadopsi serang pedagang kaya!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki.

"Aku diadpsi dokter!" teriak yang lain.

Hampir semua anak saling membanggakan calon orang tua yang akan mengadopsi mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki botak menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Ck ck ck… Begitu saja bangga! Kalian tahu tidak, setelah perang usai nanti aku akan diadopsi prajurit Cross Guard lho!" kata Si Botak dengan sombongnya.

"Waaah,beruntung sekali! Kami iri padamu," semua anak berkomentar.

"Bagaimana denganmu, anak pendek? Apa sudah ada yang mau mengadopsimu? Hahahaha…." Si Botak mengejekku karena sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau mengadopsiku. Aku hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tidak usah pedulikan dia, Alviss. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada yang mau mengadopsimu." Aku tersenyum agar teman yang peduli padaku tidak merasa khawatir. Meski dalam hati aku masih merasa kesal dan iri pada Si Botak sialan itu.

Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali diadopsi oleh prajurit Cross Guard, kerena dengan begitu suatu hari nanti mungkin aku bisa menjadi bagian dari Pasukan Pelindung MÄR Heaven itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya malah anak nakal yang selalu menggangguku itu yang dipilih oleh prajurit Cross Guard. Sial!

'Ah, setidaknya aku tidak akan melihat wajah menyebalkan itu lagi di sini setelah dia diadopsi,' kataku dalam hati untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Malam harinya aku tidak bisa tidur karena masih memikirkan omongan anak nakal itu tadi siang. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di tepi sungai dekat hutan.

'Andai saja aku yang diadopsi prajurit Cross Guard itu, jalanku menjadi bagian dari prajurit Cross Guard setelah dewasa nanti pasti akan lebih mudah. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang Cross Guard dan melindungi kedamaian MÄR Heaven,' kataku dalam hati sambil melempar pandangan kosong ke arah hutan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat secercah cahaya di sela-sela pepohonan dan samar-samar terdengar suara tawa sekelompok pria. Karena penasaran, aku pun menyeberangi sungai dan berjalan memasuki hutan menuju sumber cahaya dan suara itu.

Ternyata benar, ada sekelompok pria yang sedang ber-api unggun di hutan itu. Mataku terbuka lebar saat melihat bendera bergambar lambang Cross Guard di sana.

"Prajurit Cross Guard!" teriakku dari balik semak-semak menarik perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sana. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

'Ini kesempatanku!' pikirku setelah mendapatkan satu ide gila.

"Tolong jadikan aku bagian dari kalian! Aku suka tempat ini, kota ini, dan orang-orang di sini! Izinkan aku bertarung bersama kalian untuk melindungi dunia ini! " aku memohon.

"Hah? Memangnya berapa usiamu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"10 tahun,"jawabku.

"10 tahun? Pulang saja sana! Ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil sepertimu! Hahaha…" orang itu mengusirku. Aku kesal. Tapi, apa yang dikatakannnya memang benar. War Game bukanlah sesuatu yang cocok untuk diikuti anak kecil lemah sepertiku.

"Hei, tunggu. Kau punya banyak keberanian bahkan di usia semuda itu, bocah," sahut seorang Cross Guard berambut pirang, Danna-san.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pimpinan Cross Guard itu padaku.

"A, Alviss. Namaku Alviss, Danna-san!" jawabku agak gugup karena Danna-san ternyata peduli padaku.

"Alviss, apa kau suka MÄR Heaven?"

"Iya. Aku suka MÄR Heaven!"

"Kalau begitu, kau sama denganku. Mari kita kalahkan Chess no Koma bersama-sama!" Danna-san mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat sambil tersenyum padaku. Apa itu artinya, aku sudah diterima menjadi bagian dari Cross Guard?

"Kita tidak boleh membiarkan anak kecil bertarung, bodoh!" Allan memprotes Danna-san. Aku cemberut.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah War Game di mana orang-orang dewasa melarikan diri," tambah Allan.

"Dia anak yang menarik. Jangan khawatir, Alviss. Kami akan mengakhiri perang ini, dengan mengalahkan Phantom," kata Gaira.

Aku senangsekali karena bisa diterima di Cross Guard. Malam itu, aku ikut menginap di tenda Cross Guard.

Keesokan harinya aku kembali ke panti asuhan sebelum semua mencariku.

"Alviss, dari mana saja kau? Kami semua mencarimu!" kata seorang temanku.

"Maaf, sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Aku dari hutan…" belum selesai aku menjelaskan, Si Botak memotong pembicaraan.

"Pasti kau habis menangis di hutan kan? Merasa iri karena bukan kau yang diadopsi oleh prajurit Cross Guard! Hahaha…"

"Aku tidak menangis! Lagi pula, sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi bagian dari Cross Guard. Jadi aku tidak perlu mencari orang yang mau mengadopsiku!" kataku.

Semua terdiam lalu kemudian menertawaiku.

"Hahaha… Dengar teman-teman!, sepertinya si pendek ini sudah gila sampai-sampai bermimpi menjadi anggota Cross Guard! Mana mungkin mereka mau menerima anak kecil lemah sepetimu!" kata Si Botak sambil mendorongku hingga terjatuh. Aku sangat marah karena tidak ada yang mau percaya.

"Aku tidak bohong! Tadi malam aku bertemu dengan prajurit Cross Guard di hutan dan mereka menerimaku menjadi bagian dari mereka!" teriakku berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

"Booohooong…!"

Berapa kali pun aku katakana, tetap tidak ada yang mau percaya. Mereka semua malah menertawaiku dan berkata kalau itu hanya mimpi. Saat itu aku hampir menangis. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Alviss, kau di sini rupanya."

"Danna-san!" Aku kaget karena Danna-san tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Semua anak di sana tak kalah kagetnya denganku.

"A, anda… Danna-san pimpinan Cross Guard kan? Mau apa datang ke tempat ini?" tanya seorang temanku.

"Aku mencari Alviss. Nah, prajurit Cross Guard termuda, segera kemasi barang-barangmu karena kita akan segera berangkat!" kata Danna-san sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tersenyum.

"APAAA! JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH JADI ANGGOTA CROSS GUARD!" Si Botak berteriak sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari bahuku dan berkata,

"Tadi kan sudah kubilang, aku ini seorang Cross Guard!"

Saat itu, kulihat wajahnya benar-benar pucat saking shocknya setelah tahu kalu aku benar-benar sudah menjadi anggota Cross Guard. Haha… Aku menang!

Setelah Danna-san meminta izin untuk membawaku pergi bersama Cross Guard, aku pun berpamitan pada teman-temanku untuk memulai hidup baruku sebagai prajurit Cross Guard.

Sekarang aku sudah tidak perlu lagi mencari orang yang mau mengadopsiku karena aku sudah punya satu keluarga besar yang disebut "Cross Guard".

Yah, meski sudah menjadi anggota Cross Guard, sebenarnya aku masih belum bisa membantu apa-apa. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku akan berlatih keras agar suatu hari nanti bisa ikut berpartisipasi di War Game bersama prajurit Cross Guard yang lain.

Aku pasti akan melindungi MÄR Heaven, karena aku adalah seorang Cross Guard!

-END-

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!^^

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
